The present invention relates, in part, to manipulation of genetic materials including the manufacture of specific DNA sequences useful in recombinant procedures to secure the production of proteins of interest by microorganisms. The present invention also relates to novel immunologically active substances produced by recombinant methodologies and, more particularly to novel preparations of hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg) of yeast cell origin.